New Class
by AlbinoSeftheron
Summary: What happens when Kyo and Yuki turn Goth and get sent to an american boarding school and happen to meet possibly the two craziest girls on earth!
1. Chapter 1

**New Class**

Disclaim: I do not own any Fruits Basket Characters but I do own Kahera and Sakkura.

**Chapter one- Did that really happen**

Yuki grabed his black eyeliner and then walked out of the door.

"Hey girlyman wait up for me!"Kyo pleaded,"you forgot your chain. He suddenly grabed one of his

eight chains and tossed it at Yuki. He and Yuki walked into the school and entered the

classroom."Late again boys? the teacher spat."Chill", Yuki said with his eyes glisening."Come and

sign the tarty slip Kyo and Yuki." They signed the slip and each walked to their seats.

A few minutes later the lunch bell rang.Kyo and Yuki walked to the front yard of the school they

noticed the fire alarm. Kyo chuckled and pulled the alarm. They ran as fast as they could but the

mob pulled them down. The next thing they knew they were in the princables office. "These

incedents cant keep happening! Every gag you pull cost the school a pretty pennie, i'm afraid we

will have to take drastic mesures. You and the rest of your goth friends need to be disappliened, I

thought you had learned that by your last punishment, I believe you remember Tohru Honda.

She had to be transfered schools and had to move to her

grandfathers house. Yuki looked away grining."So what is the punishment". The princable handed

them each three pampletes. " I'm giving you three choices of Boarding School Canada, Austraila

and last The United States Of America.

"NO!."Kyo screamed, his face plastered to the window of the plane."You had to pick America."

"You would have picked Canada, so with out thinking I just said America."Yuki said knowingly.

"Anyways how bad could it be after all its not much different than Japan." "Whatever." Kyo said

with a stale look on his face. Kyo suddenly grabed his bag and tossed Yuki's to him and both

exited the plane.

"So what are we supposed to do now? Because I dont like waiting."Kyo whispered. Yuki looked

away and saw a sign with the letters spelled _Kyou and Uki_. "Good enough" Yuki muttered to him

self. They walked over to the man and entered the car, the car didnt move. " Arent we going to

go!" Kyo said frustraitingly. The driver turned around " Well we seem to have two more arrivals

that we need to wait on." "Who are they." Yuki said with a dignified smile."Umm... their two girls

one from Germany, Kahera and the other from Canada, I believe her name is

...Sakkura." the driver said while head first in a newspaper.

Kyo turned to yuki with an evil grin and chuckled," I get the canadian." Yukis eye went vibrent ," I'll

take the German." The driver turned around " I dont think so, one is afraid of doorknobs and the

other garbage disposals. Ha! Im so kidding.' Kyos face was now a sort of laugh grin frown thing.

The other driver enter the passangers seat " One of them has arrived, the German. Suddenly a

girl with black hair and golden eyes entered the car. She had a cat in her hands and a purple

tabbogan on her head with a bag wrapped around her waist. Her cheeks went red and she clung

to her cat. Kyos eyes glisened and he whispered in to Yukis ear," Who did I pick again?"

Suddenly Yukis elbow crunched into Kyos ribcage. " Hello" Yuki greeted her. "Ohh good morgan."

she whispered and looked out the window. Suddenly the door to the car slung open and a

girl with black stocking and brown pig tails enter the car. Kyo shreiked and looked at her, over all

she was cute. " HI GUYS." she laughed and flicked Kyo in the forehead.

Hope you liked it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim: I do not own any Fruits Basket but I do own Sakkura and Kahera

**Chapter two: what school is this again**

**The car began to move as Kyo and Yuki sunk down in their seats. " So the**

**school is called Moral Manner," Yuki began to start a conversation. "Apperanty", Kahera **

**(the german) said not moving a muscle to turn and look at Yuki."Suposally we have to **

**were uniforms."She said with a slight gesture to stroke her cat.**

**NO! Suddenly Sakkura reached for the door and failed the attempted excape **

**being held back by Kyo. "Not uniforms! Anything but!" She pounded Kyo on the head. **

**"Stay calm! We'll be there in a minute." Yuki instructed.**

**The car pulled up in the drive. Everyone gasp as they saw the people with books in their hands and the dreaded **

**school uniforms. The boy's suits included a tie with a white shirt an purple lace around the edges. The girls wore short **

**sleave shirts fiting snug with the same lace and a saliors tie in the middle and a purple frilled skirt. Kahera lifted from **

**her seat and opened the door. Suddenly everyone went tumbling out of the car. Kyo plunged on to Kahera. Yuki **

**wound up holding her cat while Sakkura clung to his lace shirt. Sakkura and Yuki got up immediatly acting casual. **

**"Will you get off." Kahera whispered as Kyo sat there looking at her. Suddenly Sakkura grabed Kyo by the collar and **

**yanked him off the ground. "You foolish Pervert!" Sakkura and Kyo started to argu, as Yuki helped Kahera of the **

**ground. **

**The drivers werent paying a bit of attention. They walked in the main building. All four looked at each other and **

**looked at the crowd. Suddenly they were the spark of attention. " OK, well I'm all out of Ideas."Sakkura said astounded **

**by the people watching them. "On three we run" Kyo instructed. 1...2...3 Suddenly they all ran for the main **

**building Yuki opened the door and all of them plunged face first in to the secreterys desk. "Well, hello young **

**wipersnapers!" The secretary leaned over her desk as they all started to stand up. There at the desk were the room **

**numbers and their four uniforms each being identical.**

** "I'm sorry but we have a shortage of rooms so the boys get one **

**room and the girls get one room. "404" Yuki said to him self as a memery check. "And the girls get the one across the **

**hall room 406." Now go to your rooms and try the uniforms on and let me see if they fit you" the Secretery said to them **

**as she started to fill out some forms. They each walked to the rooms. Tried their uniforms on. "Ouch" This is tite Sakkura **

**muttered as she fit the skirt on. The girls walked out of the room meeting Kyo and Yuki outside their door. Both of their **

**uniforms were way to small. Leaving them looking funny in highwaters and a tinyshirt. "Laugh it up" Kyo snickered as **

**he narrowed his eyes. **

**" Well yours doesn't fit either." He looked at Sakkura and her shirt was tite around her shoulders **

**and Skirt around her waist. All three looked at Kahera, hers was snugg and fit perfectly. She did seem small for a 15 **

**year old, and a bit childish. Yuki and Kyos mouth began to water as they looked at her holding her orange kitty. "Now **

**both of you!" Sakkura shouted as she draged them to the secretarys office.**

**The suits were exchanged and each of them went to bed. Kyo woke first, "Wait we cant go to school if we dont **

**have books! I knew that old koot forgot some thing!" "Yuki wake up" Kyo said as he began to shack Yuki. Then **

**someone knocked on the door.**

** sorry so short well most of my storys are short ;**


End file.
